An operating system is a program for managing computer hardware and software resources. The kernel is a core component of the operating system. Kernel module refers to an interface (such as a drive) that the kernel of the operating system opens to the user for editing the kernel. Typically, operating systems (such as Linux, Mac OS X and so on) generally include a kernel and a kernel module.
Kernel module loading is a basic management function of the operating system. When the kernel is updated or started, it is necessary to load the kernel module corresponding to the current version of the kernel. Currently, some of the kernel modules distributed to the client are open-source, so the kernel modules may be updated on the client automatically or manually. However, for a commercial operating systems having confidential requirement, this kind of kernel management mechanism does not apply.